Mission to Hell
by drmike
Summary: Ron dies at the hands of Shego during a mission. Instead of going to Gehenna, he winds up in the Christianity hell. Kim Possible has to go rescue him with the help of some of the others from the show. Mature rating due to concepts of story.
1. Chapter 1

Mission to Hell – Chapter 1  
By  
Dr. Mike Wendell

"Kim? Kimberly? It's Mom. Do you need anything? Kimmie? I'd like to talk to you."

Dr. Anne Possible sighed as she lowered her hand from the door overhead and sat back against the ladder.

"She's been up there for two days now. Ever since she got back from the hospital."

Anne looked down at her husband, James, and Betty Director who stood on either side of the ladder. James held a lunch tray with soup and cheese sandwiches. Dr. Director held a package in her hands. Anne sighed. She always knew that giving their only daughter the loft would be a problem one day.

"I know, James. We should have never let Wade armor the loft and the door." She looked up again at the door above her. She sighed. "All I can think of is to give her time. Hopefully, she'll come out when she's ready."

James helped Anne down the ladder as they walked back into the living room. After a few moments, Betty climbed the ladder and knocked on the overhead door.

"Kim? It's Dr. Director. Betty. I'm leaving something for you on the top of the ladder here. It's a dress for the funeral tomorrow at three. I'm hoping that you'll be there. There's something else in the package for you as well. Kim, if you want to talk, you have my phone number." She climbed back down the ladder and made her way back into the living room as well.

After a few moments, the loft door opened slightly. A slim arm slid out of the space, reached down, grabbed the package, and slid back, closing the door behind it.

Kimberly Ann Possible stood in the middle of her room, staring at the package. Large bags under her eyes gave away her lack of sleep. She pulled off the cover and dropped it down to the floor. A nice black, full length dress shared the box along with two protein bars, a bottle of water and another box of tissues. A small smile appeared on her face for the briefest of seconds before being chased away with a look of misery. She dropped the box onto the bed as she made her way back to the chair in front of the window, dropping heavily into it. She roughly rubbed her hands over her face and sat back with a sigh.

"What am I going to do?" Kim asked out loud. She turned back towards the box lying on the bed. A slip of paper had fallen out of it. She walked back over to the bed, kicking dirty clothes, food wrappers, and used tissues out of the way.

The paper had a large Post-It covering it. Kim recognized Dr. Director's handwriting on it.

"I thought you might like to have a copy of this. It's been on my desk since the course. –Betty."

Kim removed the Post-It and gasped.

It was a picture of her and her best friend, Ron Stoppable, at a recent Global Justice training course that they had attended together. Ron had gotten caught up in a rope net and she had to stop and free him. Someone had snapped a picture of the two of them smiling at one another. She closed her eyes and the tears started again.

It started like any other mission…

hr /

"Without you, Kim Possible, bringing me that spare can of gasoline, I would never been able to finish bringing those Christmas presents to those orphans," Mrs. Bogdana beamed as she drove Kim and Ron to their next mission. "When that nice young boy called me on the telephone and asked me if I could drive you to Lowerton, I said 'Sure, dang it. Anything for that wonderful Kim Possible!' He was so polite."

"No big," Kim waved off the praise with a smile and a wave. "We were already in the area and had plenty of gasoline to spare. And we wouldn't want any child to go without gifts on Christmas morning."

"Oh, Kim Possible. You're such a good girl." Mrs. Bogdana beamed once again. She turned back towards Ron who was trying to get some last minute mathematics homework done in the back seat. Mrs. Bogdana got a bit cross. "And you, young man. You better keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't get hurt. I don't want to have to watch a news report about something bad happening to her!"

"Yes, ma'am. Hey KP, what did you get for number twenty-two?" Ron scratched his nose with the eraser end of his pencil as he tried to decipher the difficult equation. Scratch paper covered with notes and figures filled the back seat.

Kim smiled at her best friend. "Ron, you know that I'm not going to give you my answers. You have to do your own homework. That's the way you'll learn that stuff."

"Ah, man. I just want to check my answers, KP. I wasn't going to copy."

"We'll go over the material when we get home after the mission." Kim pointed out the side window of the station wagon at a local, run down warehouse. "We're here anyway. Time to put to a stop whatever plan Drakken and Shego have thought up this time." Kim opened the side door and stepped out of the station wagon. "Thanks Mrs. Bogdana for the ride."

"Anything for Kim Possible. Such a nice young girl."

"On it, KP." He began shoving his homework back into his backpack. "Thanks again, Mrs. Bogdana for the ride." He stepped out of the car and stood beside Kim.

"Don't forget what I told you, young man. Make sure nothing happens to the wonderful young girl!"

"Yes, ma'am. I won't." They watched Mrs. Bogdana drive off. Ron sighed. "I wonder if she even knew my name." He looked crestfallen.

Kim reached out a hand, placed it on Ron's shoulder and smiled. "Ron, I know you were the one who siphoned the gasoline out of those other cars. And the kids got their gifts. That's what's important. Right?" She smiled at him.

Ron rubbed the back of his neck and tried to dig a toe into the sidewalk. "I guess so, KP. I just wish people would remember that we're a team."

"We are a team, Ron. And this team member is going to take out the other team member for a dinner of Bueno Nacho when we get home. How about that?"

Ron's face lit up. "You mean it? Double sized orders?"

Kim's stomach did a flip but she kept her smile glued on her face. "Of course."

"BOO-YAH!"

"Now, let's go see what Drakken is up to this time. OK?"

"You got it, KP."

"Men," Kim thought as she led Ron into the warehouse. "Always thinking about their stomachs."

hr /

"Shego? Shego! Where are you this time? Shego?"

Shego sighed and rubbed her hands over her face. She sat at a nearby desk, her feet propped up as she watched this week's episode of CSI. "I'm busy!' she yelled back around the popcorn she had just popped into her mouth..

"You can watch that later. I need you!"

"I can't watch it later. SOMEONE forgot the VCR back at the last lair. Remember?"

Drakken grumbled. "What does it take to get good help now a days?"

"I heard that!"

Drakken walked towards her. "Good! You were suppose to." He turned back to his workbench. "And with what I pay you…"

"You know Drakken. I know some very nice guys who would be very happy to help you and you wouldn't even have to pay them. They're prison guards!"

Drakken rushed forward. "Kim Possible!" She stood in the center of the lair, a rope leading up towards an overhead skylight. "How did you?..."

"Who cares?" Shego leapt to the floor directly in front of Kim and lowered herself into a crouch, ready to spring. "You know, Kimmie. I was watching something on television. Now you've gone and made me miss it. Even Drakken knows not to do that."

"Sorry to ruin your quality TV viewing time, Shego. I have a math assignment that I need to finish tonight for school tomorrow."

"I thought you said that… Whoa!" Both Shego and Kim looked up to see Ron trip over the edge of the skylight, fall through the open panel, and pummel to the floor of the warehouse. It was pure luck that the end of his rope caught around a nearby air conditioner and stopped his fall a few feet from the concrete floor. He hung upside down directly in front of Shego, swinging slightly side to side. He grinned, lifted a hand and gave a small wave to Shego. "Um, hi. Do you think you can help me down?" Shego rolled her eyes in disgust.

"At least he kept his pants on this time," Kim sighed as she watched her partner swing in the light breeze.

"Oh really. Is that important to you?" She slid around Ron, giving him a hard push that started him swinging for real and causing him to yell. "I would have thought that by now, you two would be tearing each other's clothes off every chance you got."

Kim's face fell in shock. "What? Ron and I aren't…"

"Oh please. You two are so much dating." Drakken had moved across the room and now stood near where Ron still hung from the ceiling. Drakken paused to give Ron a push that started him swinging and yelling again. "Even we see it." Drakken smirked at the swinging boy.

"Hey! Will you two stop doing that? KP, I need help getting down." Ron was now spinning slightly as he tried to free himself from the rope.

"Oh, sorry sidekick. Kimmie's going to be kind of busy for a bit." Shego launched a pair of plasma bolts at Kim as she dodged out of the way. She paused before chasing after her, leaned in to Ron's ear, and smirked. "But be sure to hang around though." She gave him a quick peck before chasing after Kim, firing blasts after the girl.

Drakken scoffed. "Hope you've had your shots, sidekick." He walked off to watch the fight, his henchmen following along.

Ron paused in his struggling to rub his cheek with the back of his gloved hand. "Eew! Kissed by Shego. I wonder how long it's going to take to wash this off." He returned to his task of getting down as his struggling increased the amount of swaying. Ron removed the commando knife he kept attached to his belt and began sawing through the rough line.

"Ron! I need your help!" yelled Kim as she ducked another one of Shego's onslaughts. They continued to trade blows back and forth across the room. Ron could tell that Kim was tiring.

"On my way, KP!" Ron increased the rhythm of his sawing, finally cutting through the last bit of twine. "Hey, what do you…" The fall to the ground interrupted the rest of his comment.

Kim was surprised as Shego stopped her attacks, looked back at Ron, and began laughing, holding her stomach. She pointed a thumb at Ron with her free hand. "Oh, Kimmie. Where did you find him?"

This annoyed Kim. "Hey!" She took a quick second to glace at Ron. He was picking himself up off the floor and dusting himself off. "He's my partner and best friend!"

"Oh please! He's there just for comical relief and you know it." She laughed again, this time the rest of the villains joining in. Kim looked again at Ron and saw the misery on his face.

Kim's anger burned through her. "He's my best friend and I… I love him!" she got out between tight lips. Ron's amazement quickly faded away from his face as the villains doubled their laughter.

Shego mocked her. "Oh, he's my best friend and I love him. Oh, please. He's just a baboon."

"Ron? I'll make it up to you afterwards. Shego, let's finish this now!"

"OK, Kimmie. Here come's a whopper!" screamed Shego as she quickly built the large ball of green plasma between her hands. Kim's eyes went wide as the ball grew larger and larger. "Eat plasma!" Shego launched the ball towards her with a smirk. Kim froze, fear on her face.

"Noooooo!" Kim never saw where Ron came from. One second, her eyes were glued on the incoming ball of plasma. Next thing she knew, Ron's own body was flying in front of hers in an attempt to protect her. Shego's own eyes went wide as the ball of fire slammed into the teenager's chest.

Kim, her hands coming up to protect her face, turned away as both the force of the plasma ball and Ron's body hammered into her, shoving her back twenty feet along the floor and causing them to tumble together. She could feel the burning heat from the plasma ball on her exposed skin. She realized from Ron's gasp of pain that he had taken the blunt of the attack instead of her.

Kim came to a rest and took a quick inventory of herself. Nothing was broken. A few split ends of her hair were scorched. No big. A couple quick snips of her scissors would take care of that issue. She turned back towards Shego with a glare as she quickly came to her feet. Strange. Shego was just standing there looking behind Kim.

"Shego! You're going to pay for that!" Kim noticed that the racket of the battle had stopped around her.

Shego lifted an arm and pointed behind her. Kim turned and gasped.

Ron Stoppable, her partner and best friend, lay in a heap on the floor, smoke slowly drifting up from the remains of his clothing. His exposed flesh had turned black from the burns now covering his body. Already the stench of burned flesh was filling the room.

"Shego! Get the medical kit!" Dr. Drakken yelled.

Shego just stood there and pointed at Ron. "I've never shot one that big! I didn't know!" She turned towards Drakken. "What?…"

Dr. Drakken grabbed her arm and pulled her in close. "Shego! Medical kit! Now!" He shoved her away and quickly moved towards Ron.

Shego shook herself out of her shock. "On it!" She ran from the room, slamming through the set of double doors.

"No," Kim whispered in shock. This couldn't be happening. He was fine a minute ago. They were going to dinner tonight. "No…"

Drakken grabbed a wrist with one hand as he slid his other across the remains of Ron's chest. "I'm getting a pulse! It's weak though." He turned back towards the double doors. "Shego!" He turned back towards Kim. "Can you get us an air lift? We had to bring the jet to the shop this morning."

"Um…"

"Kim! Air lift! Now!" He turned again back to the double doors. "Shego!"

Kim shook herself out of her shock and activated her Kimmunicator. Wade's smile filled the screen.

"Hey Kim. Figure out Drakken's evil scheme yet?"

"Wade, Ron's down. He's…"

"Hmmm. I was wondering why I wasn't getting anything from his microchips."

"Wade, we need a medical airlift now."

"But…"

"Wade, there's no time. Ron's…" She faltered as she turned back towards Ron's burnt body..

"On it Kim."

Shego slammed back through the swinging doors, a large red and white plastic case held in her hands, and ran for them. She shoved her way past the henchmen now gathered around the group. "Move you big idiots!" She slammed the case to the floor and yanked it open. It was full of medical equipment and supplies. They began to work on Ron.

"Kim, airlift chopper's seven minutes out. Medics are on the way as well. How's Ron…"

Kim shut off the Kimmunicator and slipped it back into her pocket as Shego looked up and slowly shook her head.

"No…"

Drakken stood up and turned towards Kim. "I'm sorry. Shego's plasma flashed cooked him. The burns are too extensive…"

The look of anger made Drakken step back. "You did this…"

Shego looked up at her. "Kim?" she said in a small voice.

Kim's head slammed around to glare at her. "What?"

Shego swallowed. "He's asking for you."

Kim's heart dropped out as she knelt down beside Ron's prone body. She grabbed one of Ron's hands, trying not to be sickened with the feel of burnt skin against hers.

"KP?"

"Ron? I'm here."

"I can't see you, Kim…"

"I'm holding your hand, Ron. Can you feel me holding your hand?"

"No."

"I'm holding it, Ron. I won't let go."

"Kim, I just wanted to tell you. Kim, I…"

"Ron?"

"…love…"

Ron's head slowly lowered back to the floor as he breathed his last.

hr /

Sensei lifted his head and looked out over his students.

"The Chosen One. He is… no more."

He lowered his head sadly as the sound of a low mournful bell was heard in the distance along with the sobs of a single girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Mission to Hell – Chapter 2

By

Dr. Mike Wendell

"The prisoners will sit in the chairs in front of the desk!"

Drakken turned back to the guard accompanying them and sneered. "The prisoners will sit in the chairs in front of the desk," he threw back at the guard. "Tell me, sir. Did you go to guard school to learn how to say that line? You do it so well."

The guard leaned in towards Dr. Drakken. "Look, pal. You're not… How should I say it… Real popular around here right now." He got nose to nose with the blue skinned man. "Give me an excuse. Please give me one. It would actually make my day. The thought of twisting you into a pretzel and then slow cooking you in batch of hot boiling oil like a potato chip actually appeals to me. So please give me an excuse." He cracked his knuckles in front of Drakken's now pale face.

Drakken backed away. "Um, sure officer. Shego? Why don't we do what the nice guard suggests and take a seat?"

"Whatever." Shego dropped herself onto one of the chairs, a leg stretched out over an arm, and began checking her nails. Drakken quickly took his seat beside her, sitting with his hands in his lap trying not to draw the attention of the guard. They only had to wait a few moments before the door opened behind them, surprising them both with the abruptness of the noise. They turned to watch the young, dark haired woman they both knew well walk forcefully into the room. She was dressed in a white button down shirt, dark blue jacket and dark pants, the creases still stiff down the front and backs of the legs. A crisp FBI photo badge hung from the jacket's chest pocket. Her freshly polished service revolver hung from her belt hidden by the jacket. She dropped a thick folder, filled with different colored sheets, onto the metal desk with a snap. She glared at her two assignments seated in front of her.

"Agent Benlove, what a pleasant surprise. You're looking lovely today. Have you had your hair done recently? How's dear old mom?" Drakken smiled at the young agent. He smiled harder when Agent Benlove glared back with a look of disgust on her face.

"Please. Drakken, you should know by now that trying to butter her up doesn't work." Shego flexed her fingers. "You know how much she loves those dark blue suits of hers. Prim. Proper." She paused to look at the young agent. "I bet even that hair bun of hers is regulation perfect."

The agent sat down behind the desk and removed her glasses from a pocket. "Mr. Lipsky…"

"Um, excuse me, Agent Benlove. That's Doctor Drakken if you please."

Agent Benlove stared at the blue man. "You got your doctorate from a local Seven Eleven. It's for drinking a dozen slurpies!"

"But it is a doctorate never the less."

Benlove scoffed. "Fine! Doctor Drakken. Whatever…" She opened the folder in front of her with a snap and turned over the coversheet. "And I thought I was going to have a good day chasing down wanted kidnappers or other felons but here I am once again stuck with the two of you. It hasn't been too long since the last time you where in here. What was it for again? The weather control device?"

Shego looked up. "Oh, I remember that one. That was a good one. No, I think last time was for stealing that truth ray. You remember, don't you?"

Drakken knocked a finger against his chin. "Hmm… No, I think it was for the Killer Bebes. I'm sure it wasn't…"

"Enough. I was being sarcastic. You know I joined the FBI to try to make a difference. Four years of college and two years of advanced training. Instead I'm stuck as your handler trying to make sense of…"

"Oh, please, Agent Benlove. Don't go all Scully on us."

Benlove glared at Shego for a moment before picking up the single sheet of paper from the stack in front of her. She scanned it quickly.

"Murder one. Murder of a Global Justice agent. Two counts attempted murder one. Conspiracy to commit murder. Assault and battery." She paused to look at the two of them. Drakken was sliding down in his chair as she read each charge. Shego just sat there inspecting her nails. "Looks like you two had some fun this time around." She returned to her reading. "Interfering with the actions of a Global Justice agent. Interfering with the ongoing investigation of a Global Justice agent. Multiple counts of terrorism and theft. Illegal use of electric power. Failure to register a spayed animal. Failure to…" She paused and silently reread the charges listed. "Failure to register a spayed animal?"

Drakken spoke up. "That must be for Fluffy. Honestly Agent Benlove. I've been meaning to go down to the Middleton city hall and pay the twelve bucks for the new license. I just haven't had the time. Been busy lately with all the take over the world schemes and all that. I promise first thing in the morning, I'll take care of it. First thing!"

"Told you that you should have taken care of it but do you ever listen to me? Nope. You would think that by now…"

Shego was interrupted with the metal click as Agent Benlove's lighter flipped open. They watched as Agent Benlove slowly and painfully put the flame to the bottom corner of the paperwork. As the paper burned, the agent slid an ashtray under the now engulfed paper. She watched emotionlessly as the fire consumed the report. She sighed as she stared at the remains filling the glass ashtray.

"I hate this part. Especially today. I actually had to buy that lighter and an ashtray to do that."

"That's nice. Can we go now?" Shego pointed at the door.

"I don't know what you gave the government years ago or what deal you worked out with them for it but…" She closed her eyes and sighed. "…you two are free to go."

"About time. You know, Doc. I still have to watch the end of CSI."

Drakken and Shego held up their cuffed hands to the guard. With a look of disgust, he removed the cuffs. The rubbed their wrists in an attempt to quicken the return of blood to their hands.

Agent Benlove looked over her glasses at the pair. "The funeral is at three this afternoon at the Middleton Temple. If it matters to you."

"Um, yes. Thank you for the information, Agent Benlove. I do hope that the next time we see each other, it'll be under better circumstances." Drakken gave a little wave. "Give my best to your mom." He smiled and nodded at the guard as they made their way out of the room. Agent Benlove, without looking up, flicked her head after them. The guard left the room leaving the young agent to her thoughts.

Agent Benlove sighed as she continued to stare at the burnt ashes. The thought of how the pile compared to the remains after cremation went through her mind. Benlove sighed, opened a desk drawer, pushed aside a collection of long overdue reports and removed the half full bottle of vodka she had previously hidden there. She removed the top and reached for a nearby empty glass. Her hand paused for a moment before she pulled it back. She raised the glass bottle in front of her.

"I guess I picked the wrong day to give up drinking."

She saluted the empty room in front of her before downing most of the contents of the bottle. Benlove leaned back in her chair and slowly rocked, lost in her thoughts.

* * *

Drakken stood outside of the Middleton FBI office and looked up at the sun. "I know we were only in there for less than three hours but…" He took a deep breath and let it out. "I love the smell of freedom in the morning. If we hurry, we can catch the express bus back to the lair. That way we don't have to pay for a cab. I knew I should have extended that deal to cover any henchmen. Come on, Shego. The quicker we get out of Middleton, the better. Always hated this city." We waved her forward and started quickly walking down the sidewalk.

"Dr D., I think we… I mean…"

Drakken turned back towards Shego. She stood on the sidewalk, her hands clasped in front of her, her head bowed.

"Shego, we have work to do." Shego didn't move. "Shego? Don't tell me…"

Dr. Drakken reached out a hand and lifted her head up. A single tear rolled down her face.

"Shego?"

"I've never… I mean I've never…" Her voice broke as the tears began. "I mean I was aiming for Possible…"

"Sheila?"

"It hit him and he just fell… He was burnt to a crisp… I didn't…"

Dr. Drakken wrapped his arms around her as she fell apart. They ignored the people gawking at them as Drakken held Shego for a few moments until the tears subsided.

"Thanks," Shego sniffed.

"Well, this is a change from what I just witnessed in the good agent's office."

Shego shrugged. "Would things have gone as well if I was falling apart?"

Drakken looked at her closely. "You need to go to the funeral, don't you?"

"They're going to hate us there though."

Drakken shrugged. "Probably. Wouldn't be the first time." He wrapped an arm around her and they walked off together.

* * *

"Now boys. I want the two of you to be on your best behavior today. This is a very important and solemn day, especially for Kim. No playing or trying to rewire the sound system at the temple. I mean it."

Jim turned to Tim.

"Hikka-bikka-boo?" Jim said in a low voice.

Tim sighed. "Hoo-sha." While they gave Ron a lot of trouble in the past due to his connection with their sister, both of them considered him to have been a friend.

Anne bent down to straighten Tim's tie. "I wonder if Kim has decided to…"

A small voice spoke up. "I'm here, Mom."

The family turned as one to see Kim standing in the kitchen doorway. She wore the black dress that Dr. Director had brought her, a pair of black flats, and a tight black belt around her waist. Her red hair had been pulled back into a tight ponytail that fell down her back. She carried a small black purse in her hands along with some wadded up tissue.

Anne smiled at her daughter. She could see where Kim had tried to cover up the redness in her face with makeup. Anne knew that her daughter was an emotional train wrack inside right now and what it had taken her to prepare herself and come down those steps. "Kim, you look lovely."

Kim tried a smile. It hurt. "Thanks, Mom."

"Kimberly, are you sure you want to go through with this? I have a feeling that you're going to be asked to speak…"

"Yes, I'm sure. I even went ahead and prepared something. It's not much but…"

Anne smiled again. "I'm sure that it'll be enough."

Kim looked around the kitchen. "Where's Dad?"

"Ron's family asked him to serve as part of the Shemira."

"What's that?" Jim asked.

"That's the members of the community that guard over the body before the funeral service." Anne gave a quick glance towards Kim but she seemed to be holding on. She made a silent wish that Kim would make it through the service. "Kim, you ready to go?"

Kim took a big breath. Her stomach was turning cartwheels and the idea of running back upstairs and hiding under her bed sounded pretty good right about now but she knew that she would never forgive herself if she didn't go through with this. Ron was worth it. "Ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

Rabbi Katz stood behind the lectern and looked out over the gathered mourners sitting in the pews. Normally services for the deceased would be held at a nearby funeral home but from the size of the crowd, this was no ordinary young man that they were honoring today. His gaze covered the crowd. He noticed the large number of serious looking men and woman wearing suits and dark glasses. They must belong to some government organization that Ronald and his friend had been connected to. One young woman, sitting next to another wearing an eye patch, kept blowing her nose and wiping away tears over and over again. Rabbi Katz wondered how the young agent could have gotten her hair into such a tight bun.

"I've have asked Miss. Kimberly Ann Possible to give the hesped or eulogy for those not of the faith. She has gracefully accepted." His gaze turned to the young teenager sitting near the front with her family. "Kimberly?"

Kimberly took a deep breath and stood. She could feel the hands of her folks on her back, reminding her of their love and support, as she slipped out of the pew and made her way to the lectern. Kim nodded her thanks to the Rabbi and turned towards the gathered crowd. She unfolded the notes she had spent all night working on the stand in front of her, noticing once again the tear marks marking and blurring the pages. It was a speech that would do her English teachers proud. It quoted Shakespeare and General Patton among others. It was full of examples of what made Ronald Stoppable the great person that he was. Kim had remembered missions that only succeeded because of him. She hoped Ron would be proud of what she had written. Kim reminded herself of the first line and looked up.

For the first time in her life, Kimberly Ann Possible froze. She had faced down hordes of henchmen trying to do her harm, masses of evil geniuses trying to destroy everything dear to her, and armies of crazed maniacs bent on total world destruction. Even that time she and Ron had found themselves in front of a live nuclear missile with less than thirty seconds until launch, she had not frozen in fear. She still had the nightmares from the near missile launch, knew that she and Ron could never tell anyone about it, and they both had very bad cases of the shakes afterwards but she had never froze before during a mission. Her training and her knowledge that she could do anything always pushed aside the terror and the doubt.

Kim lowered her head. She could hear the mumbling in the crowd wondering what was wrong. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see her father debating if he should approach her. He leaned forward but Anne stopped him with a hand and a shake of her head.

As always, Ron was there to help here. A distant memory from years ago popped into her head. She smiled a tad as she remembered the picture in her mind, drawing more mumblings from the crowd. Ron had her back once again.

Kimberly looked up at the crowd while refolding the speech that she had labored over. She slid the papers into her pocket while she began speaking from the heart.

"'You're weird, but I like you.' Those were the simple words I uttered on the first day of pre-school. I said them to a blond haired, goofy looking kid who I had just met that day in the school yard. I said them to my best friend for the last fourteen years, Ronald Stopp…"

The doors to the temple crashed open. Kim looked up as Shego walked in and stopped, a cowered Drakken behind her.

Kim leapt to the attack, vaulting over the lectern and the astonished guests, landing a few short feet awhile from her arch foe. She crouched in an attack stance.

"Shego, this is so not the time! I can't believe that you would…"

Kim paused as she looked at Shego. She stood there, not dressed in her normal green and black jumpsuit but a simple black dress with a green belt around her waist, much like the dress that Kim wore herself. Shego simply stood there and waited. Kim noticed that she was holding a pair of her green and black gloves in her hands instead of wearing them.

Kim looked closer. A single tear made its way down Shego's cheek. Shego's own face looked as red as hers before she had spent a good thirty minutes trying to cover it up. She remained still; simply standing in front of her while Drakken tried his best to hide behind her. Shego's gaze remained locked on Kim's own face. A few simple kicks and her arch foe would be down.

Kim relaxed her pose and approached her.

"What are you doing here? You know that we're here because of you."

Shego's gaze fell for just a moment until it relocked back onto Kim's. "I needed to be here. Call it closure or whatever but…" She shrugged. "If you want me to leave, I'll leave. There's something I need to do first. It's important."

"Nothing bad, is it?"

Shego smirked. "Oh, come on, Kimmie. When was the last time I did something bad?"

Kim made sure she looked straight at Shego's face. "I can think of one time right off the top of my head."

Shego rubbed the back of her neck as she looked away. Kim almost fell apart due to this simple reminder of Ron. "Well, yeah. I guess that wasn't the best choice of words. Sorry about that."

"I want your word that you will do whatever you have to do, not cause any trouble, and leave immediately afterwards."

Shego sighed. "Fine. If it makes you feel better, you have my word."

Kim nodded her head and backed off. Shego took a step into the temple.

"You bitch! It's bad enough that this harlot is here! Now I have to have the murderer of my own son!"


End file.
